


Late night talks

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Grimfire Gifts [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Hurt, Talking About the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock and Misfire talk a little on how Grim feels about the past.





	Late night talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisyachain on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daisyachain+on+tumblr).



Even though Grimlock was feeling better, he wasn’t much in a talking mood. He interacted little and sat more in his room where he could take in all the memories he was getting back. It was a lot to take in. He sighed softly and looked to the door when a knock sounded from the other side.  


“Hey Grimsy? Everything okay?” Misfire’s voice sounded from the other side, “I’m coming in, okay?” Misfire knew if Grimlock didn’t want him in, he’d have locked the door. But he hadn’t so Misfire slipped on in and closed the door. “Hey buddy… you okay?” He asked while going to sit with Grimlock.  


Grimlock shrugged. “I guess…” He said with a heavy sigh. “I just… everything coming back to me, it all seems so foreign now…” He looked down at his hands. He was surprised to see Misfire’s hand on his.  


“Talk to me, please. I’m here for you.” Misfire told him softly. Grimlock looked at him for a few moments before nodding.  


“Okay…” Grimlock whispered. “Okay… It just… everything that happened before, when I think about it now? Oh, it feels awful. Like was I really like that?” He asked misfire looking at him.  


“You were different then, different experiences.” Misfire told him softly.  


“I was such a prick.” Grimlock sighed. Misfire couldn’t argue there. “And I feel so bad now, looking at it all. Looking at how I treated everyone I cared about… it was right of them to push me away.”  


“Don’t say that buddy.”  


“But it’s true. The trial may have been a little skewed because Prime and I never agreed but… it’s not like I truly deserved any sympathy anyways…” Grim rumbled. “But in the end? I’m glad I made my decisions, I just wish I made it with my team and not on my own…”  


“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll see them again.”  


“Will I? do I even deserve to?” Grimlock sounded so sad. “Would they even accept me back? Hell are they even together? What if they broke up after I went to G9?” His shoulders slumped. “What if they don’t want me back?”  


“Well why wouldn’t they?” Misfire asked with a huff.  


“Because I’m an overbearing leader with my own goals…” Grimlock muttered.  


“SO?” Misfire shot back, “They stayed with you for that reason, why shouldn’t they want to see you for them too?” Grim looked at him. “They cared about you then, why shouldn’t they now?” To that Grimlock had no answer, he just sat there while Misfire leaned on him. “You have a lot of people who care about you, your told team… us… me…” Misfire got softer as he spoke. “You have me and… and…”  


“And you have me, too.” Grimlock rumbled as he put an arm around Misfire and pulled him a close hug. “I won’t easily forget all the patience you had with me… even if that took you some time too… I really apricate it.” Misfire beamed up at him as Grimlock pulled him close.


End file.
